Inmortal
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Ellos 2 son personas perdidas, que lo han perdido todo y se han perdido a si mismos. Ella creía que los separo la muerte. El no opina lo mismo. El es oscuridad, Ella luz. ¿podrá Ella redimirlo? ¿o caerán Ellos en una oscuridad sin retorno?


Hola a todos, soy Rina y esta es mi nueva historia.

Batman no me pertenece, pertenece a DC Comics, y esta ambientada en las últimas películas de Batman, aunque incluyen a Dick Grayson o mejor dicho Robin.

Espero que la disfruten y comentad.

CAPÍTULO 1: MUERTO

Te amo, ¿lo sabias?, siempre te he amado, desde que era una chicuela de secundaria,tenía ese enamoramiento platónico del gran magnate, el hijo pródigo de Gotham, por eso acepté el trabajo de tutora de Dick, para acercarme a ti, para conocerte mejor, porque yo no creía que fueras el bastardo egocéntrico y narcisista que todos creían que eras, y se equivocaban, no lo eres.

Luego Dick te convenció de volverme tu asistente, fue un sueño, aunque ahí me di cuenta, tú eres Batman, pero tu no sabias que yo lo sabía, lo note luego de tener que curarte "heridas de juerga" como mil veces, parecía que alguien hubiera tratado de asesinarme, y así era, todo eso me preocupo como el infierno, porque puede que Batman sea inmortal, pero quien esta detras de esa mascara, Bruce Wayne no lo es.

Un dia te encontre en la calle a mitad de la noche como Batman herido y te lleve a casa, allí te cure, pero no estabas muy colaborativo con una herida en tu mejilla, -si me dejas curarte esa herida Bruce podrás irte a casa, asi nos evitamos Alfred, Dick y yo un infarto en la mañana- recuerdo decirte. Ahi te diste cuenta que lo sabía, y a partir de entonces os ayude a Dick y a ti para curaros y mantener el secreto.

Después que Dick se fue, me di cuenta de otra cosa, amabas a Rachel mas que nada, a mi solo me veías como a una amiga, confidente incluso.

Me fui a enfrentar a mis demonios internos, en especial a mi padre, y cuando regrese casi muerta de hecho, mi hermano Jase me convenció de dejar atrás mi pasado, solo era e iba a ser tu asistente, nada más pues tu corazón ya tenía dueña.

A causa de eso conocí a Mack un amigo de Harvey, le queria muchisimo y me estaba ayudando poco a poco a olvidarte, nos casamos y te invitamos, pero no fuiste, estaba tentada a creer que tu no te enteraste porque estabas ocupado de vacaciones con los integrantes del Ballet ruso, al final eso resultó ser verdad, eso me dolio muchisimo,acaso ¿tan poco te importaba?.

Mack y yo intentamos tener un hijo pero no podíamos, hasta que al fin lo logramos, era fantástico, eramos tan felices, iba a renunciar a mi empleo, pero me dabas mucha lastima, ¿es que no te dabas cuenta? Rachel amaba a Harvey,después de todo aun te queria.

El dia o mejor dicho la noche que iba a entregar mi carta de renuncia el Guasón me secuestro argumentando que yo era el pilar de Bruce Wayne y el era el pilar de la ciudad, luego cuando te enfrentaste a él, me tiró desde un rascacielos, lograste atraparme por poco, pero era tarde ya había perdido a mi bebe. Mack yo estábamos devastados además el doctor nos dijo que lo más probable era que no pudiésemos tener hijos, eso nos destrozo, no acababa de recuperarse de ese golpe cuando Harvey mató a Mack, eso acabo de romperme. En ese momento no pude más que odiar a Rachel, lastimo a Bruce, enloqueció a Harvey e indirectamente hizo que mataran a Mack.

Otra cosa con la que no contaba era que Harvey me iba a usar igual que al comisionado Gordon, te puso a elegir entre el hijo de Gordon y yo, para evitar eso fui yo quien decidio tirarse, el pobre niño no tenia la culpa y Bruce no tenía por qué elegir. De todas formas Harvey tiro al pobre niño, gracias al cielo alcanzaste a recogerlo y yo sobreviví, no por mucho, todos los allí presentes lo sabian, te pedi que me llevaras, no quería morir sola, te queria a mi lado y en ese único momento fue cuando fuiste realmente mío -te amo Bruce- te dije al borde de la inconsciencia.

Milagrosamente sobreviví a la caída, y me quede a tu lado durante esos ocho años, como tu amiga tratando de mantener tus empresas a flote, luego decidiste volver a ser Batman a pesar de que Alfred y yo nos negamos pero eventualmente te apoyamos, despues te mandaron a esa puñetera cárcel hasta que lograste escapar, y luego tuviste que meterte en ese estúpido plan suicida, te suplique que te quedaras que habría otra forma de solucionarlo cuando vi que Selina te beso, estaba celosa pero esperaba que por ella te quedaras, pero aun asi te fuiste.

Cuando todo acabo tenía la esperanza de que volvieras, no lo hiciste. Vendiste muchas de tus propiedades para cubrir las deudas, me dejaste la empresa y tu fortuna la repartiste entre Alfred y yo, también me dejaste una mansión alejada del centro de Gotham, recuerdo que una vez dijiste que ese era el lugar en el que querias vivir con Rachel una vez todo hubiera acabado, al menos sabía que poco o mucho habías llegado a quererme, pero eso no evito que doliera, al final no lo pude soportar, decidí irme, dejé las empresas con Lucius y solo las iba a manejar en linea, luego me fui a Florencia a tomarme algo de tiempo para pensar que quería hacer con mi vida, luego Alfred iría de vacaciones alli y yo le diria mi decisión. Ese era el plan.

Y aquí estoy en una cafetería de Florencia pensando acerca de todo y nada, en que daría todo lo que tengo por haber sido yo quien te hubiera besado en lugar de Selina, aunque fuera para tener un recuerdo de un amor imposible.

En ese momento me interrumpe un camarero -un obsequio, señorita- me dice -¿de quien es?-le pregunté intrigada -De un caballero bastante interesado por usted, y si me permite decirlo es muy guapo -me comenta entregándome una caja forrada de terciopelo negro. Acepto el regalo pero no se si hago bien, no quisiera darle esperanzas al caballero, me voy a mi suite, y allí las lágrimas me ganan, lloro por todo, por Mack, por mi bebe, mi milagro, por Rachel, por Harvey, por todo lo que pasó, lo que gane y lo que perdí al estar a lado de Bruce, y en especial por eso, por ti, por mi cobardía de no haberte dicho lo que sentía, al final no me di cuenta cuando comencé a descargar mi ira contra el espejo, le pegue con mis brazos y mis puños, al final no quedaron más que trizas de ese espejo y mis manos quedaron casi igual, destrozadas.

En cuanto deje de llorar y desahogarme, recordé la caja, la abrí con cuidado de no mancharla con sangre y alli habian 3 rosas, una blanca, una roja y una negra, con una tarjeta

"_Daria lo poco que tengo._

_por haberte besado en lugar de Selina._

_Por Gotham me fui,_

_y es por ti que he regresado"_

Bruce...


End file.
